


Vermilion Goodwitch and the Sorcerer's Stone

by Anonymous



Series: Vermilion Goodwitch [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, RWBY
Genre: Adopted Harry, Adopted Harry Potter, Dumbledore Bashing, Female Harry Potter, Harry Potter was Adopted by Other(s), Manipulative Dumbledore, Snape Bashing, Weasley Bashing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-02 01:36:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4040671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vermilion has turned eleven and is going to Hogwarts for her first year of magical education, whether she likes it or not. Still, she isn't the impressionable, shy, abused "Girl Who Lived" anymore. She is Vermilion Goodwitch, and she can think for herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. On the Road Again

**Author's Note:**

> First real, coherent story in the Vermilion Goodwitch series. I'll be writing both at once, but Early Years is mostly oneshots with very little continuous plot, so it's fine.

They had gotten there early. Oobleck slipped through the barrier, a girl following him. The girl climbed into an empty compartment and pulled out a book. Oobleck left. They hadn’t been noticed at all. The plan was working.

“Excuse me… May I sit here?” Vermilion looked up at another girl. She was dressed in muggle clothes, like her, with bushy brown hair and brown eyes. Vermilion shrugged.

“Why not?” Vermilion replied. The girl eagerly sat across from her, dragging her trunk behind her. Vermilion quickly understood the girl’s eagerness; she couldn’t lift her trunk. “Here.” With one shove, the trunk was on the rack. The girl grinned thankfully.

“I’m Hermione. Hermione Granger,” the girl introduced.

“Vermilion. Vermilion Goodwitch.” The two promptly opened books and read until the trolley came by. Over sweets and whatever they had packed, the two got to know each other.

“My parents don’t like me eating candy. They’re dentists. My dad jokes that it would be the highest disgrace if his daughter got cavities.”

“Really? My parents wouldn’t let me eat candy until last year because it made me hyper, and hyper me is really chaotic. I finally outgrew that. My parents both work at Beacon Academy.”

“Beacon? Isn’t that the fighting school?”

“Sort of. It trains Hunters and Huntresses to deal with Grimm, which like to kill people and destroy settlements.”

“That’s interesting. Which house do you want to be in?”

“Ravenclaw, I guess. I’m sick of being around biased idiots!”

“I know how you feel. The kids at my old school hated me.”

“It wasn’t me they hated. They were stupid and cruel to everyone. Velvet almost got her ear ripped off by Brendan, and now she’s got to take history with Cardin…”

“I don’t understand. Why are you worried?”

“Velvet is a Faunus. Basically, she’s got bunny ears. She kinda looks like the Playboy Bunny, minus the skimpy outfit. Brendan and Cardin are brothers and among the faction who hate Faunus for some reason. They’re also idiots.”

“Oh. That makes sense. Is she nice?”

“Yes. She’s my best friend. Admittedly, she’s nine years older than I am, but there aren’t a lot of kids at Beacon. It’s kinda like a college for becoming a Hunter or Huntress.”

“That makes sense. Are you excited?”

“A little bit. Magic explains a little bit of the insanity called my childhood.”

“Insanity?”

“Oh, exploding glasses, unlocking doors, books coming down from shelves I couldn’t reach, bullies not seeing me, that kind of thing. It drove my parents crazy. It drove a lot of people crazy.”

“I know! My parents didn’t understand how I did anything I did!”

“I just wish they told us before we drove our parents up the wall. Like, when we start doing crazy stuff, a book with a title like “So You Think Your Kid Has Magic?” appears, along with a bottle of asprin for all the headaches to come.”

“That would be an improvement.” The two yet again lapsed into silent reading when a redhead poked into the compartment.

“Have you two seen Haley Potter?” The redhead shouted. Vermilion growled.

“No, and GET OUT!” With that, the boy was shoved out of the compartment, and the door was locked. “Idiot.” The hours to hogwarts passed quickly with a new friend.

* * *

 

The two muggle raised witches patiently stood together, waiting to be sorted. Vermilion observed how the other houses reacted to the sortings: Hufflepuff was always excited when a student joined their house, Ravenclaw clapped politely, Slytherin didn’t clap much at all, and Gryffindor tended to boo students who had been sorted elsewhere. Vermilion felt her eyes being drawn to the Hufflepuff table. They seemed like a happy lot, while the Ravenclaws and Slytherins were cold at best and the Gryffindors acted rather rude. She almost didn’t notice her name was skipped. Hermione looked confused as Vermilion began to swear mentally.

“Professor, you skipped Vermilion.” McGonagall blinked.

“There is no Vermilion on this list,” McGonagall snapped.

“I got forty-two Hogwarts letters,” Vermilion protested. “All of them addressed to me. It doesn’t seem like no counted as an answer, though.” McGonagall’s frown deepened.

“I remember signing those letters and that visit. However, your name has been removed. I am sorry for this accident.”

“Minerva, this was no accident,” the headmaster declared. “If this young lady wants to be sorted, she will do it under her birth name, Haley Potter!” Vermilion groaned as the hall erupted into chaos.


	2. Sorting It Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vermilion is sorted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to update either this or Early Years as frequently as possible, but I've got a month of summer classes and don't expect anything June 18-26, because I've got to help out with VBS proper, aftercare, setup, and takedown.

Vermilion rolled her eyes at the incredible chaos the hall was in. After the hall quieted slightly, Vermilion walked up to the stool and stood on it, addressing the hall. “For all of you who have doubtless heard stories about me, they are false. My name is legally and permanently Vermilion Goodwitch. If you cannot understand that, then leave me alone.” With that, Vermilion sat down and accepted the hat.

 _Clever mind, girl. Yes, plenty of intelligence and cunning in there, and bravery where Godric ran away in terror. Loyal to those who deserve it, and trusting to people who won’t betray you. Where should I put you? You will not benefit from the restrictive environments of Gryffindor or Slytherin, and studying all the time bores you. You may not be completely loyal, but it should still be…_ “HUFFLEPUFF!” Vermilion grinned and sat next to another first-year Hufflepuff. Somewhat to her surprise, Hermione quickly filled the seat next to her.

“I didn’t want you to be alone,” Hermione explained once the sorting ended. “Besides, it’s nice to have a friend I already know. I’m Hermione Granger, nice to meet you.”

“Vermilion Goodwitch. Nice to meet you all. Please don’t call me Haley.”

“Justin Finch-Fletchley. Pleasure to meet you all.” Justin seemed a bit stiff, but otherwise a decent person, with dark brown hair and eyes.

“Hi, I’m Hannah Abbott.” Hannah was cheerful and blond.

“Hello, my name is Susan Bones.” Susan was pretty and pigtailed, with a round face.

“Megan Jones. Nice to meet y’all.” For some reason, Megan had a Texan accent. She had black hair, tanned skin, and hazel eyes.

“Ernie MacMillan. Pleasure, a real pleasure!” Ernie seemed a bit excitable, but that might have to do with Hogwarts and not him personally. He was a somewhat pudgy blond boy.

“Wayne Hopkins. Nice to meet you all.” Wayne was taller than the rest of them, with dark skin and a shaved head.

“Morag MacDougal. Good to know ya.” The redheaded girl had a thick Scottish accent. As food was eaten and stories exchanged, the eight first years quickly became friends and learned about each other. Susan and Hannah were apparently best friends since childhood, and Justin could relate to being surrounded by adults. It turned out Hannah wasn’t a stereotypical dumb blond, and actually was a bit of a literature fanatic. Susan had apparently forgotten more law than most adults knew, Ernie was adept at charmwork, Wayne was practically a prodigy in transfiguration, Megan knew more methods of self-defense than the rest of the first years (sans Vermilion) put together, Morag knew how to brew dozens of potions, Hermione had an eidetic memory, Justin could hold conversations in four languages, and Vermilion was in her own class when it came to history.  Megan, Justin, Hermione, and Vermilion were all raised outside of the magical world, but Hannah and Susan had gone to primary school together and Wayne had been enrolled in a primary school by his mother while his father had homeschooled him in magic.

As the feast wrapped up, the first year Hufflepuffs followed the other Hufflepuffs back to their Common Room, where they were told to stick around. Soon, Professor Sprout joined them and began to make a speech.

“Hello, everyone. I’m Pomona Sprout, your Head of House. Hufflepuffs are supposed to be loyal, supportive, and good friends. I will not tolerate any bullying of others, whether or not they are in Hufflepuff. First years, you have an hour set specifically aside for studying. Use it well.” The first years nodded. “Now that that’s over with, everyone go to bed. You have a big day tomorrow.” The entire house of Hufflepuff raced to their respective dorms.

 


	3. First Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vermilion's first day of classes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this is the third (and final) part of my not-posting apology. Enjoy!

The next morning started off Vermilion’s first frantic week of formal education. Professor Sprout promptly handed out schedules and the seventh year prefect, Nymphadora Tonks (“but just call me Tonks or I’ll kill you”) kindly pointed out where the Transfiguration room was.

Vermilion smiled at the cat perched on the teacher’s desk. She had met that cat several times, and knew why it was so casually perched there. The Hufflepuffs, who had gotten there early, debated who should sit with whom. It was quickly decided that Vermilion and Susan would sit together, along with Hannah and Hermione, Megan and Wayne, and Justin and Morag. It was also decided that they would pair up magic-raised and muggle-raised every class to balance out their knowledge. Once they figured out who was good at what, they would balance out the pairs based on talent.

By the time the first Gryffindors entered, the Hufflepuffs were all quietly seated and ready to begin. The Gryffindors quickly picked their own seats. Three minutes after the bell rang, the redhead from the train rushed in.

“Ha! The old bat didn’t catch me!” McGonagall chose that particular moment to transform back, scowl clear on her face. The redhead paled.

“Five points from Gryffindor for being tardy, Mr. Weasley, and ten more for that rude comment,” McGonagall said in an impressively disapproving tone. “Ten points to Hufflepuff for incredible punctuality, and five to Gryffindor for almost all appearing on time.” With that, their first magic lesson began. “Transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn at Hogwarts. Anyone messing around in my class will leave and not come back. You have been warned.” With that, the class was taught how to transform a match into a needle. By the end of the class, several Gryffindors and all the Hufflepuffs had at least turned their matches silver, while Wayne had made a sewing needle (on the first try, too), Vermilion a straight pin, and Hermione a dull needle. McGonagall smiled at them and awarded them five points apiece.

Charms was fun, as they didn’t have much homework and Professor Flitwick had called Vermilion Miss Goodwitch and not Miss Potter. Herbology had been the best, and not just because they had it with their Head of House. The class was relaxing and allowed the students to blow off a bit of steam. Though, compared to Potions, any class was delightful.

Vermilion recognized Professor Snape as one of the strange people who appeared in Beacon at strange intervals and ended up getting frequently arrested. From his sneer, Snape recognized her, too.

“Miss Potter,” Snape sneered, “our new… celebrity.” Vermilion rolled her eyes.You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making. As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don’t expect you will really understand to beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the sense… I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death - if you aren’t as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach. Potter! What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?”

“A sleeping potion called the Draught of Living Death.”

“Where would I find a bezoar?”

“The stomach of a goat, any good potions supplier, or on the person of someone expecting to be poisoned.”

“What is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?”

“They are the same plant, also known as aconite.”

“Ten points from Hufflepuff for being an insufferable know-it-all.” Vermilion rolled her eyes.

“Sir, why did you take points off of me for answering your questions correctly?”

“Five points from Hufflepuff, Miss Potter!”

“Who’s Miss Potter? My last name is Goodwitch.”

“Detention!”

“For what? Asking questions? This is a classroom!”

“Miss Potter, you are going to come with me to your Head of House’s office.” Professor Snape dragged Vermillion out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not like Snape. I wanted him to die - painfully for years. He is not going to be redeemed. He is an asshole.


	4. Arguement

Vermilion sat in the Headmaster’s office, trying not to growl with irritation. “Haley-”

“My name’s Vermilion.”

“Don’t be silly, my dear girl-”

“Not yours.”

“You must see the truth behind your predicament-”

“You sent forty-two increasingly threatening letters to my parents! That’s the only reason I’m here!”

“As executor of your parents’ will and your magical guardian, it is my responsibility to care for you. Clearly, your kidnappers have poisoned your mind.”

“My _parents_ saved my _life_! You _tortured_ my mother to convince my father to give me up!”

“I would never do such a thing to Lily Evans!”

“I don’t know a Lily Evans because she died when I was one! How much can I bet that you had a hand in that, too?” Vermilion's tone was harsh as she glared Dumbledore down. She had grown up being told to question everything and wasn't used to doing anything but. This man had tried to rip apart her family time and time again, and she was having none of it.

“You are a child, Hal-” The girl's glare cut him off.

“Vermilion.” Her tone had turned cold. “My name is Vermilion, and you shouldn’t forget it.”

“Why, Haley?”

“Because when all the lies you built come tumbling down, rest assured that it will be my doing.”

* * *

“That bad?” Hannah asked. Vermilion came out of the Headmaster's office more than three hours after she had gone in, looking considerably annoyed. Dumbledore, however, looked much worse off.

“That bad,” Vermilion replied. “I think I might have just convinced the Old Goat I'll be the next Dark Lady. Is there any bacon?"

"Next to Megan." Megan passed the platter down.

"Thanks, Meg. How much longer until break?”

“Two months and two weeks.”

“How many years are we stuck here?”

“Seven.”

“Great. Just great.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry! My life has an annoying tendency to throw lots of things at me very quickly, and I'm trying to stick with weekly updates on a different story for ffnet and am in progress and sort-of writing... wow, 70 different fanfics. My life isn't normal.
> 
> However, if you so desire, I can start posting the ffnet story. It takes place in GoF and involves and American school in the tournament. Lots of poking magical Britain with my logic stick, for those who enjoy my work for that. I also have a few more adopted Harry fics, another crossover with HP and RWBY, and a Marvel AU that could conceivably have partial posting. Comment which (if any) you want posted, and I'll try to be obliging.
> 
> Citizens of Remnant, rejoice! The 3rd season of RWBY comes out on the 24th, this upcoming Saturday!


End file.
